Dejame quererte
by Uchiha-shei
Summary: Naruto es un muchacho rubio que ha crecido en un orfanato y a tenido una vida muy dura ademas de muchos otros secretos que esconde, y acaba de encontrar a su verdadera familia.Sasuke es un muchacho de la misma edad quel rubio, rico y que vive que su herma
1. Chapter 1

_**Bueno aquí estoy de nuevo con otro fic (se que debería continuar el que ya tengo u.u lo are en esta semana lo prometo T.T) decirme que os parece si? bueno os dejo con el primer capi n.n**_

"hola".-diálogos.

_Hola._-pensamientos.

(N/A).-intervenciones mías .

- "PAPI!!! no papi "

Se puede ver un niño de unos 5 años rubio, con ojos azules y unas preciosas marcas en la mejilla llorando en medio de un pasillo con muchas puertas.Todo a su alrededor estaba en llamas y a lo lejos se oían gritos desgarradores de dolor y terror. En una de las muchas puertas se podía ver a una pareja discutiendo, el hombre muy parecido al niño que se encontraba en el pasillo llorando, se encontraba en el suelo con medio cuerpo presionado debajo de un gran mueble,que había caído por las llamas, que la mujer con la que discutía intentaba levantar sin éxito.

- "Nakuru por favor coge a naruto y salir los dos de aquí"

- "no Arashi no pienso dejarte asi..ya veras como consigo levantarlo y nos iremos los tres " decía entre sollozos la mujer ya que por mas que lo intentaba no conseguía moverlo ni un milímetro y las esperanzas de conseguirlo se derrumbaban

- "el tiempo se acaba naku ...si no os vais ya no conseguiréis salir por favor vete aunque consiguieras levantarlo no podría ir no siento las piernas..."dijo mientras en su cara se formaba una mueca de dolor.

- "no.. no ni hablar no pienso irme sin ti y si no puedes venir me quedare contigo...no puedo dejarte cariño te quiero demasiado"

- " y que pasara con naru?? piensa dejarlo morir? de eso nada naku por el amor de dios si de verdad me quieres coge a naru y vete, salvaros!!!"

La mujer no le contesto solo rompió a llorar amargamente en el fondo de su corazón sabia que tenia que salvar a su pequeño pero se le rompía el alma dejar morir a la persona que amaba.

- "por favor...naku salir de aquí" le decía mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con dulzura y entonces pudo notar en los ojos de la mujer que le había convencido que saldrían de allí "es lo mejor naku...te quiero muchísimo no lo olvides, mi amor cuidate y cuidalo por favor"

- "nunca te olvidare mi vida por favor esperame halla donde vallas" le contesto mientras se inclino y con lágrimas en los ojos besaba por ultima vez a su marido.

Minutos mas tardes se puede ver en medio del caos de llamas a nakuru y el pequeño corriendo por el largo pasillo.

- "mi amor corre mas rápido que ya casi estamos fuera"

Pero justo cuando estaban a un paso de la salida una viga del techo se vino abajo cayendo encima de los dos, la mujer reacciono y empujo al pequeño que cayó fuera del edificio pero no le dio tiempo a salvarse siendo aplastada a la misma vez que los cimientos del edificio cedían y se derrumbaba.

Doce años después en un orfanato llamado konoha de tokio...

- "NARUTO!!!! cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no te duermas en clase!!! al despacho de la directora!!"

Regañaba un hombre de mediana edad de tez morena, ojos color miel y una cicatriz en la cara con el pelo recogido en una coleta alta a un muchacho de 17 años de edad rubio con unos preciosos ojos color zafiro.

- "pero iruka-sensei"

- "ni peros ni nada, fuera ahora!!"

Sin mas que decir el rubio salio de clase escuchando las burlas de sus compañeros rumbo al despacho de la directora.La directora era una mujer rubia de unos 52 años llamada tsunade de la cual se podía apreciar que en su juventud fue una mujer sumamente bella la cual el paso de los años no la habían tratado mal ya que conseguía conservar un cuerpo espectacular que mas de una mujer joven desearía tener.Pero la vida no había sido igual de indulgente con ella, de joven fue una doctora reconocida en todo japón famosa y rica, tenia una familia formada por su esposo Dan y su hijo Nawaki en resumen una vida feliz a la que no le faltaba de nada pero por ironías del destino la vida le dio un duro golpe arrebatándole todo lo que tenia, su esposo e hijo tuvieron un accidente de trafico y ella con sus conocimientos medicinales no fue capas de salvarlos sumiéndola a ella en el mundo del alcohol y las apuestas quedándose en la ruina.Cuando ella misma se dio cuenta de que había tocado fondo vendió las pocas propiedades que le quedaban y utilizo el dinero en fundar orfanato konoha el cual ella ahora era dueña y directora prometiéndose no volver a ejercer la medicina.

- "hola tsunade-obachan" dijo el rubio entrando en el despacho sin llamar

- " are como la que no a oído lo ultimo...dime naruto que hiciste ahora?"

- "bueno me quede dormido en clase e iruka-sensei me mando aquí jeje" le contesto nervioso mientras se rascaba la nuca esperando que la rubia estallara como hacia siempre pero se extraño de que eso hoy no pasara

- "naruto es que no entiendes que de tus estudios depende tu futuro para cuando salgas de aquí el año que viene?"le dijo en con un tono y mirada maternal dejando al rubio pensativo

Tsunade quería mucho a naruto que estaba en el orfanato desde los 7 años y prácticamente lo había visto crecer, además tenia un carácter muy parecido al que tenia su difunto hijo

- "bueno en vista de que no contesta me tomare como que lo entiendes...con eso me basta asi que puedes irte naruto, pero eso si no quiero que se vuelva a repetir ok? menga vuelve a clases"

- "vaya gracias tsunade-obachan jeje pareces que hoy estar de muy buen humor"

- "no seas tan cotilla naruto!!" le regaño "pero tienes razón estoy de buen humor ya que hoy viene a visitarme un viejo amigo al que aprecio y llevaba mucho tiempo sin ver asi que como tiene que estar al llegar largate" le espeto

Naruto sin querer tentar a la providencia salio escopetado de allí ya que sabia el humor de perro que se gastaba la rubia, pero con las prisas en el pasillo choco con un hombre de la edad de tsunade con el pelo blanco y marcas rojas en la cara cayendo de culo al suelo.

- "oe mocoso ten mas cuid-" pero se callo al fijarse en el muchacho con el que había tropezado "na-naruto" musito el peliblanco en shock

- "como sabe mi nombre??" le contesto el rubio asombrado

- "gomen no lo sabia te confundí con otra persona que al parecer se llama igual que tu" logro contestarle el hombre cuando consiguió salir de su estupor echándole una mirada extraña al rubio, una mirada de..cariño?

Eso al rubio le asusto y sin decir nada mas se levanto y se fue sin dejar de notar como aquel hombre no le dejaba de mirar.Una vez el rubio salio de su campo de visión entro en el despacho de su amiga.

- "buenas tsunade cuanto tiempo"

- "buenas jiraiya cuanto tiempo pero pasa toma asiento"

Haciendo caso de lo dicho por su vieja amiga se sentó en la silla que minutos antes estuvo sentado el rubio

- "vaya tienes buen aspecto quieres decir eso que después de todo este tiempo tienes buenas noticias que quieras compartir"

Ese comentario entristeció al peliblanco notablemente haciendo que la rubia se mordiera la lengua por su torpeza

- "en realidad no tsunade, he buscado por cielo y tierra y no he conseguido encontrar a mi nieto si es a lo que te referías" hablo con tristeza

- " lo siento mucho jiraiya de verdad ...pero no crees que ya es hora de enfrentar la realidad??"

- "a que te refieres" le contesto empezando a alterarse

- "no te alteres..pero cuando piensas abrir los ojos amigo mio sabes de sobra lo que dijo la policía...dijo que en aquel atentado terrorista de parte de akatsuski a empresas Uzumaki no solo murió tu hijo arashi dijeron también que murieron nakuru y naruto"

- "mentira!!!"grito mientras golpeaba la mesa con los puños "lo siento" dijo calmándose y volviéndose a sentar y tapándose la cara con las manos siguió hablando "el cuerpo de naruto no lo encontraron nunca...además yo se que esta vivo tsunade, lo se"

- "aunque a sin fuera jiraiya llevas diez años buscando a naruto y no lo as encontrado as echo todo lo que esta en tu mano, no puedes hacer mas deja de martirizarte y olvida todo esto de una vez porque te estas destruyendo tu solo y creeme que se de lo que hablo"

- "lose tsunade y creeme que te agradezco tu preocupación, es lo que pensaba decirte hoy que me había dado por vencido pero ahora no puedo tengo que intentarlo una vez mas...quien es ese chico rubio que estaba antes salio de tu despacho?"

- "quien naruto?...a no jiraiya no pensaras que el pueda ser tu nieto verdad?"

- "es que no te as dado cuenta el increíble parecido físico que tiene con mi hijo tsunade?"

- "bueno ahora que lo dices es verdad ...pero aun asi no pensaras que por que se parezca a arashi un poco es tu nieto no? además seria una ironía muy grande del destino que lleves diez año buscándolo y lo tuvieras tan cerca"

- "tsunade tu sabes mejor que nadie lo irónico que puede ser el destino"

- "tonterías estas loco eso son solo casualidades!!!"

- "tsunade la esperanza de encontrar a mi nieto es lo único que me queda en la vida no me la quites por favor"

- "...como quieras as lo que te de la gana pero solo te digo una cosa jiraiya le tengo muchísimo cariño a ese muchacho y si por tus majaderías el sufre te mato a puñetazos y sabes que lo are" pero se percato que el peliblanco tenia una cara rara "que pasa?"

- "es que necesito tu ayuda"

- "como?? piensas meterme en tus locuras??...bueno y que se supone que puedo hacer por ti?"

- "quiero una prueba de ADN de naruto"

- "queeeeee?? definitivamente has perdido la cordura!!! y no me mires con esa cara por muy dueña y directora de este centro que sea no puedo hacer eso y lo sabes!!!"

- "olvidas que eres doctora tsunade"

- "a no eso si que no...sabes en el lío que me puedes meter?"

- "tsunade tu misma puedes sacarle sangre y en el hospital le aran la prueba si lo pides y lo sabes, tienes muy buenos amigos allí sin ir mas lejos shizune lo aria sin dudar" al ver las dudas en los ojos de la rubia continuo "tsunade hazlo en nombre de la amistad de tantos años que tenemos y te juro que si naruto no es mi nieto lo dejare de buscar...por favor"

- "esta bien si no resulta ser tu nieto naruto dejaras todo esto asi que te tomo la palabra...bueno hoy le sacare sangre diciéndole que es un chequeo rutinario y dentro de tres días tendremos los resultados hasta entonces mantente alejado de naruto y este centro por tu bien y por el de el por favor"

- "de acuerdo...y muchísimas gracias tsunade" dijo saliendo del despacho

Esa tarde tsunade logro sacarle sangre a naruto sin ningún problema y shizune acepto a realizar las pruebas de ADN gustosa.Los tres días pasaron y jiraiya volvió.Notando lo nerviosa que estaba su amiga se sentó y la miro para que hablara.

- "por kami-sama jiraiya esto es un milagro no tiene otro nombre no puedo creermelo"

- " que-que pasa quieres decir que el..."

- "si jiraiya estabas en lo cierto es tu nieto sin lugar a dudas naruto es Uzumaki naruto"

- "de verdad?" dijo mientras lágrimas empezaban a caer por sus mejillas "cielos tsunade lo conseguí lo encontré, encontré a mi nieto tsunade a mi única familia que me queda, mi pequeño!!" dijo llorando de felicidad mientras la rubia lo abrazaba fuerte "quiero verlo tsunade, me lo llevo lo sacare de aquí hoy mismo"

- "estas seguro?...quiero que sepas que naruto a tenido una vida muy dura y hay secretos que guarda y le hacen daños con respecto a la persona con la que estuvo viviendo antes de llegar aquí...solo te pido que le tengas paciencia por favor"

- "cuentame todo lo que sepas por favor"

- "bueno desde los 5 hasta los 7 años estuvo viviendo con una persona despreciable seguro que has oído hablar de el...bueno el no ha dicho nunca nada respecto a la convivencia con el pero se que algo sucedió que lo marco...por las condiciones en las que llego eso dos años con ese indeseado fueron los peores de su vida pero lo curioso es que no recuerda absolutamente nada de antes de encontrarse con orochimaru"

- "oro-orochimaru? el mismo asesino en serie que metieron en la cárcel y que fue miembro de la banda terrorista akatsuski?"

- "desgraciadamente si...cuando lo metieron en la cárcel trajeron a naruto aquí y bueno...los niños de aquí piensan que el es su padre y que naruto es como el, asi que todo estos años a vivido marginado por los niños y en soledad...lo siento"

- "cielo santo...mi pobre pequeño..."

- "el resto de la historia tendrá que contártela el y asi aprovechas y le cuentas para contarle toda la verdad lo mandare a llamar quedate aquí"

El peliblanco espero pacientemente sentado mientras sentía un fuerte dolor en el pecho solo de imaginarse la vida que naruto ha tenido que tener, pero el ruido de la puerta al entrar el rubio le hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

- "tsunade-obachan me llam-" pero callo al ver quien estaba sentado allí_ ostia es el viejo del otro día...que ara aquí? y por que me mira de esa manera? hay y si es un pervertido????_ "bu-buenas no esta tsunade-obachan?" dijo nervioso con una mueca zorruna

- "no ahora viene, pero sientate muchacho esperala" le contesto con una sonrisa calidad

En ese momento la rubia entro por la puerta.

- "a naruto ya estas aquí...tengo que hablar algo muy importante contigo"

- " bueno esta bien"

- "te presento a mi viejo amigo Uzumaki Jiraiya es de quien te hable el otro día" el rubio al escuchar el apellido le dio como un pinchazo en el corazón

- "muchacho te encuentras bien?? te as puesto pálido"

- "si.. eso creo"

- "bueno naruto mi amigo lleva diez años buscando a si nieto... y resulta que lo a encontrado"

- "y que tiene eso que ver conmigo?" pregunto extrañado

- "naruto e descubierto quien ere...tu verdadero nombre es Uzumaki Naruto"

- "co-como???"consiguió articular "quieres decir que el es mi padre???"

- "no baka!!! tu abuelo" le contesto el peliblanco

- "mi abuelo?"

- "si naruto llevo diez año buscándote y por fin te encontré"

CONTINUARAAAA!!!

_**Que os pareció? bien ? mal ? fatal? pues todo esto y amenazas de muerte en un rr por favor !!! xD **_

_**bueno dejarme reviews y decirme si os gusto si? para continuar el fic o no en vuestra manos queda (si os gusta y lo continuo ya aparecerá sasuke en el próximo capi asi que no desesperéis n.n)**_

_**Ja nee!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bueno yo por aquí reportandooooo O ... ok ok lo siento T.T tarde en actualizar pero es que el trabajo y encima ahora me estoy sacando en carnet del coche y me absorbe ... vale me dejo de escusas u.u**_

"hola".-diálogos

_Hola_.-pensamientos

**Hola.**-mensajes del foro y conversaciones por msn

(N/A).-intervenciones mías

_Hace 4 días que vivo en esta dichosa mansión con mi abuelo, aparentando ser algo que no soy y ni siquiera yo se que siento.Ha estas alturas encuentro a mi familia pero...si no la tuve a mi lado cuando la necesite, para que me sirve ahora? de lo único que me ha servido encontrar a mi abuelo es para confundirme, porque...quien soy yo? no lo se, y eso me consume.Yo que siempre creí saber quien era, aquel a quien llamaban kiuby, aquel a quien temían y despreciaban sin conocer,aquel a quien empujaron a la soledad sin ningún motivo y ahora me miro al espejo y veo un desconocido, quien eres Uzumaki Naruto?.He ganado un abuelo pero a costa de perder las únicas personas que me apreciaban y querían, tsunade iruka y gaara,personas importantes en mi vida que perdí a cambio de un desconocido que dice ser mi familia...Solo hay una cosa que conservo y es la soledad mi única compañera, aquella que me adora y me lastima, aquella que no me abandona y me mata poco a poco.Estos días he estado evitando a jiraiya porque se que tiene muchas cosas que contarme pero a cambio de que yo explique y cuente mi vida.Y sencillamente no soy capaz de enfrentarme a ese echo...me prometí no contar nada sobre esos 2 asquerosos años de mi vida y pienso cumplirlo...que sera de mi a partir de ahora?_

Pensaba el rubio mientras encendía el ordenador que tenia en su cuarto.Ordenador que jiraiya le compro para que se entretuviera y no pensara, por consejo de un sicólogo.Hace tres días que había encontrado un foro interesante donde se registro con el nombre de kiuby.Y en esos momentos volvía a dejar un mensaje.

**Es difícil imaginar el porque de esta historia es difícil...**

**El porque de tanta soledad y amargura...**

**Y esta es mi historia, la de una vida dura..**

**Y ahora allí encerraito en un centro**

**Amenazado para salir con buenos comportamientos**

**No soy un acecino ni le echo daño a nadie**

**Solo soy un niño que nació de un hombre y una mujer**

**Y no de un padre y una madre...**

**Pero no fue culpa mía para llevar esta condena conmigo**

**Toda mi vida...**

**No soy tan niño tengo algo mas de relaciones y me pregunto**

**Como se puede ser tan cobardes por adolecentes?**

**Mi familia solo son 3 amigos hermano de habitación**

**Le faltan lo mismo que a mi...hay que ver...**

**Atte Kiuby.**

Al terminar de dejar el mensaje entro una de las sirvientas.

- "señorito naruto, su abuelo lo espera para almorzar"

Sin decir media palabra bajo rumbo al comedor, donde al llegar vio a jiraiya sentado en la mesa.

- "sientate naru" le dijo con una sonrisa cálida mientras veía como se sentaba sonrisa que desapareció al ver la cara del rubio " no eres feliz , verdad?..."

- "no es eso jiraiya-sama solo me siento extraño"

- "por dios naru soy tu abuelo no me trates de sama"

- _hora de empezar con la función de siempre...creí que aquí no me aria falta esa careta_ "gomen ...solo dame tiempo a acostumbrarme" le contesto con una sonrisa falsa la cual jiraiya creyó

- "bueno es igual..creo que va siendo hora de contarte toda la historia"

Esa frase, solo esas cuantas palabras fue capaz de derrumbar las defensas del rubio rompiendo la careta de falsa alegría.

- "no lo creo porque lo que quieres a cambio no te lo concederte" dijo con un tono muy diferente al de antes un tono que reflejaba al frío y solitario naruto de verdad

- "naru estas muy equivocado no quiero absolutamente nada a cambio, yo te estoy dando toda mi fortuna todo lo que tengo lo postro a tus pies y por la sencilla razón de que te quiero" espeto empezando a molestarse

- "mentira!! no me conoces asi que no digas que me quieres..además la vida se a encargado de demostrarme que nadie absolutamente nadie da algo a cambio de nada"

- "dios naru...que te ha pasado en todo este tiempo, que te a convertido en esto?" dijo ya mas triste que molesto

- "lo ves, eso es lo que esperas a cambio y a lo que me refería cuando dije que no te lo concedería"

- "vuelves a equivocarte" dijo soltando un suspiro "no quiero nada a cambio si quiero saber que es lo que te a pasado es por que me preocupo pero no pienso ni presionarte ni obligarte a que me lo digas"

- "arigatou" le contesto ya mas calmado

- "bueno quieres que te cuente que paso o no?"

- "si"

- "ok, tu padre Uzumaki Arashi era el dueño de empresas Uzumaki, un día tu y tu madre nakuru fuisteis con el ya que pensaba celebrar con ustedes ,después de la junta que tenia, la unión de empresas Uzumaki con empresas Uchiha...pero mientras la junta se celebraba exploto una bomba en el edificio,que provoco que todo el edificio estallara en llamas y mas tarde se derrumbara" después de un momento de silencio continuo "mas tarde se supo que fue un atentado de una banda terrorista llamada akatsuki, tus padres murieron junto a muchas personas pero tu cadáver nunca se encontró y a diferencia de que todos te dieran por muerto yo seguí buscándote y hasta ahora que te encontré" termino con una sonrisa, sonrisa que se esfumo cuando vio la cara del rubio "naru te encuentras bien?"

- "si..con permiso"

Sin decir nada mas salio de allí rumbo a su cuarto, en el cual cuando llego rompió a llorar amargamente

- "entonces...me querían...no me abandonaron" decía entre sollozos "pero aun asi por que me tuvo que pasar todo esto a mi?"

Pero un ruido que provenía del ordenador lo sobresalto

- "he dejado el ordenador encendido?...me mandaron un e-mail,pero quien?"

**Hola he leído todos tus mensajes del foro y espero que no te importe, pero te he agregado al msn.Cuando quieras hablamos.**

**Atte Dark devil**

- "pues claro que me importa ¬¬ haber quien le dio permiso...además no necesito hablar con nadie para que? para tener que fingir que estoy feliz ...un momento!! yo y el no nos vamos a conocer en persona ni sabe quien soy realmente, asi que para que fingir? puedo volver a ser kiuby (N/A:una pequeña aclaración naru dice a su antiguo yo ,osea el que vivía en el orfanato,kiuby que es como le llamaban allí espero que entendáis lo que quiero decir -.-u bueno digamos que es como si tuviera dos personalidades, la verdadera que a partir de ahora le diremos kiuby y la falsa que es la careta que el pone de cara a los demás para ocultar su sufrimiento )... .no parece mala idea"

(N/A:a partir de ahora es la conversación por msn)

-** Kiuby: hola**

**- Dark devil: hola por lo que se ve no te molesto entonces no?**

**- Kiuby: jeje no tranquilo**

**- Dark devil: bueno como te llamas?**

**- Kiuby: dejemoslo en kiuby, al fin y al cabo es como me llamaban...**

**- Dark devil: no quiere que lo sepa? osea que eres de una familia importante en japón entonces no? y no quieres que sepa quien eres...interesante**

**- Kiuby: por lo que veo no se te escapa ni una ehh**

**- Dark devil: no exactamente, es lo que yo siempre hago lo mismo por msn porque estoy en la misma situación que tu y odio que la gente se me acerque por ser quien soy y no como soy**

**- Kiuby: si la gente se fija siempre en las apariencias etiquetando asi a los demás sinceramente eso es una gran putada ¬¬**

**- Dark devil: jajajaja veo que lo llevas peor que yo...bueno me diras al menos tu edad?**

**- Kiuby: jeje claro tengo 17 y tu?**

**- Dark devil: 18 somos mas o menos de la misma edad**

**- Kiuby: si**

**- Dark devil: bueno arriesgándome a parecerte un mal educado y cotilla te pregunto... por que dejas esa clases de mensajes?**

**- Kiuby: bueno no e tenido una vida muy buena que digamos...**

**- Dark devil: que problemas puede tener una persona que su familia es tan importante que no quiere decir su nombre?**

**- Kiuby: bueno es que ...yo no me e criado en un orfanato y hasta hace apenas una semana no sabia cual era mi familia...**

**- Dark devil: valla lo siento...no hacia falta que contestaras si no querías**

**- Kiuby: bueno sinceramente no se porque te lo he contado supongo que aunque apenas nos conocemos siento que no hace falta fingir contigo...estoy harto de fingir que nada pasa que todo esta bien cuando en verdad nada esta bien...**

**- Dark devil: dado el caso sere sincero contigo y digamos que eres la primera persona con la que mantengo una conversación en condiciones...digamos que suelo ser poco hablador y según mi hermano "borde y frio" jajajaja ...supongo porque creo..**

**- Kiuby: que somos parecidos no?**

**- Dark devil: si jeje**

**4 horas después ...**

**- Dark devil: bueno voy a cenar ya espero volver a hablar contigo mañana**

**- Kiuby: claro**

- "señorito sasuke su hermano lo esta esperando para cenar"

- "dile que ya bajo" contesto mientras apagaba el ordenador un muchacho alto de tez pálida,pelo negro azulado y ojos negros_ asi que kiuby en? interesante hacia tiempo que nadie consigue hacerme sonreír desde hace años y tu en apenas unas horas lo as echo_

Pensaba mientras entraba en el salón donde se encontraba un muchacho de unos 23 años muy parecido a el, de tez pálida, pelo largo cogido en una coleta baja y de color azabache y ojos negros, que en esos momentos colgaba el teléfono con el entrecejo notablemente fruncido.

- "que pasa itachi?"

- "era jiraiya ototo" ante esa respuesta sasuke puso mala cara "sigues culpando a la familia Uzumaki de la muerte de nuestros padres sasuke?"

- "por supuesto" contesto molesto

- "pues tendrás que cambiar de opinión ya que según dice jiraiya a encontrado a su nieto Uzumaki naruto y dentro de unos días lo conocerás ya que tendremos que ir a la mansión Uzumaki porque jiraiya quiere hablar sobre algo importante conmigo"

- " y yo por que tengo que ir !!!"espeto molesto "quiere hablar contigo no? entonces yo no voy"

- "sasuke jiraiya quieres que vayas para conocer a su nieto y asi sera no hay mas que hablar" le dijo serio

Sasuke sin decir nada mas se levanto y se fue a su cuarto molesto.

- "os arrepentiréis de eso seguro...Uzumaki naruto te are la vida un infierno te devolveré el dolor que he pasado y con creces"

CONTINUARA!!!

**la maga16: **de veras te gusto? . muchas gracias y sobre lo del titulo del fic...ehh solo puedo decirte que ya te daras cuenta mas adelante del porque se llama asin xDD gomen pero no puedo adelantar nada jejeje bueno nuse que mas decirte asin que muchas gracias por tu rr!!!

**DraculaN666: **si estuvo viviendo con orochigay asqueroso T.T pobrecito mio pero bueno ya veras mas adelante lo que tuvo que pasar mi naru lindo hermoso xDDD y como ves ya salio sasuke non jejeje ahora a esperar que se vean jejeje bueno gracias por tu rr!!!

**Mununita: **no noooooooo me peles mi hermoso pelo "shei se esconde bajo la mesa" no seas malita ToT jeje bueno con lo de que le hizo orochi a naru...lo veras mas adelante !!! xDDD jajaja creias que te lo diria??' xD me alegro que te gustara mi humilde fic n.n y muchas gracias por tu rr!!!

**Amylee-x: **jeje no puedo contestarte a esa pregunta xD te quedaras con la duda (que mala soy mujajajaja) que poco te fias de orochi ehh (inner: normal ¬¬) bueno me alegra que te guste y muchas gracias por dejerme un rr

**samantha-miko: **ya lo sabias? jeje me viste las intenciones ehh xD bueno me alegro que te guste y muchos besos para ti tb linda n.n

_**buenoooooooo ahi quedo la cosa u.u que os parecio???**_

_**espero no haber decepcionado a nadie u.u prometo que el siguiente sera mas interesante **_

_**n.n dejen rr si?? . **_

_**NOS LEEMOS!!!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bueno yo por aquí de nuevo - siento la tardanza gomen no me maten u.u pero es que estoy con el pie en alto que me partido los ligamentos ToT pero bueno nos aburro con mis problemas . ahhh que se me olvidaba le dedico este capi a la maga16 que sepas que me encanto y me animo mucho tu rr asi que para ti linda n.n**_

"hola".-diálogos

_hola.-_pensamientos

**hola.-**recuerdos

_Todo en esta vida se paga, siempre e creído en ese hecho, pero a estas alturas no se que pensar lo único que se es que personalmente me encargare que la familia uzumaki pague por lo que me hicieron...atacare a su punto débil el niño que después de tantos años regresa a casa, no quieren que lo conozca pues naruto uzumaki te aseguro que me conocerás pero eso si, juro que te arrepentirás de eso...por otro lado no se que rayos me esta pasando no hago otra cosa que pensar en kiuby y eso es una locura..si ni siquiera se como se llama!!! solo llevamos una semana hablando por msn y siento que lo necesito, quiero saber mas sobre el sobre su vida, quiero protegerlo cuidarle, hacerle feliz...pero que digo? yo uchiha sasuke preocupándome hasta ese punto por otra persona?? ni yo me lo creo..acaso estaré tan loco como para enamorarme de una persona de la que no se nada y nunca e visto?_

Pero sin darse cuenta la ultima frase lo había dicho en voz alta

- "estas loco para eso y para mas aunque siendo te sincero no esperaba nunca que alguien como tu se enamorara y mucho menos de alguien que ni conoce" le soltó burlón su hermano desde el marco de la puerta

- "no te metas en lo que no te importa aniki ¬¬"

- "como digas...te quiero en 5 minutos abajo para ir a la mansión uzumaki" y al ver la cara que puso el menor agrego mientras salia del cuarto "y sin quejas por favor ya que no te servirán de nada porque iras de todos modos"

Después de maldecir a todo dios existente sasuke termino de alistarse y bajo al salón donde le esperaba su hermano

- "espero por tu bien que te comportes como un buen chico"

- "ya y tam-"pero no pudo continuar ya que el mayor lo interrumpió

- "sasuke te aseguro que las cosas duelen mas si te las hace alguien de la que no te lo esperas" después de decir eso salio de la casa

El viaje hasta la casa uzumaki fue en absoluto silencio ya que sasuke quedo pensativo por lo que su hermano le había dicho.Al llegar los dos hermanos quedaron en shock al ver la persona que les había abierto la puerta.Un muchacho de unos 17 años de tez morena, pelo rubio y unas preciosas orbes azul cielo y con tres graciosas marcas en las mejillas.

- _un ángel??...nunca e visto un chico tan guapo en mi vida _pensaba el peliazul mientras miraba asombrado al rubio pero una voz lo saco de su ensoñación

- "señorito naruto le he dicho que no abra usted la puerta"

- _señorito?? naruto?? este ángel es uzumaki naruto???_ seguía pensando mientras se comía al rubio con la mirada

- "disculpen señores serian tan amables de acompañarme? jiraiya-sama los espera

Sin decir ninguna palabra los dos hermanos y naruto siguieron a la muchacha hasta llegar al despacho de jiraiya

- "itachi-san me alegra ver que a venido, tomad asiento por favor" pero continuo al ver las intenciones del rubio "naru tu también"

- "bueno ahora seria tan amable de explicarme a que viene todo esto jiraiya-san?" le pregunto secamente el mayor de los hermanos

- "solo era para informarles que el tratado sigue en pie y puesto que e encontrado a mi nieto habrá que cumplirlo"

-"no se de que me habla...expliquese" dijo con un tono que denotaba molestia el azabache

- "de camino explique para que me ha echo venir a mi, porque no entiendo que tengo que ver yo en todo esto" le espeto el peliazul

- "bueno sasuke-kun en eso te equivocas ya que el tratado afecta directamente a ti y a mi nieto"

- "espere un momento no estaras intentando decir..."

- "exacto itachi-san es como piensa" le corto el peliblanco dejando al azabache pálido

- "itachi te encuentras bien..."pero no continuo ya que un grito lo dejo petrificado tanto a el como a su hermano y jiraiya

- "BASTA!!!"grito el rubio que por los nervios y el no enterarse de nada de lo que ocurría había provocado que la personalidad del kiuby saliera a la luz "dejate de gilipolleces viejo!!! y di de una puta vez que mierda es esa del tratado!!!" al ver las caras que se le había quedado a los tres se dio cuenta de lo que había echo y masajeandose la sien se disculpo "gomen abuelo últimamente no me encuentro bien"

- _que le ha pasado juraría que en un momento le a cambiado asta el color de los ojos...se volvieron rojos acaso este chico..._"jiraiya-san creo que deberías explicarles para que entiendan" dijo itachi rompiendo el tenso silencio que se había formado

- "si tienes razón...sasuke como sabrás y naruto como te conté hace poco, vuestros padres murieron en el atentado que hubo en empresas uzumaki, ese día estaban firmando el tratado del que os estoy hablando...mi hijo y tu padre sasuke-kun eran muy buenos amigos y pensaron en unir empresas uchiha con empresas uzumaki, a sin que firmaron un contrato que unía en matrimonio a los dos herederos de cada empresa"

- "en otras palabras ototo, papa y arashi firmaron un contrato que te obliga a casarte con uzumaki naruto" dijo el azabache

Esa frase dejo en silencio a los dos muchachos intentando asimilar lo dicho por itachi hasta que segundos mas tardes

- "COMOOOOOOO???" dijeron a la vez

- el azabache bufo molesto y miro al peliblanco "jiraiya-san si no le importa voy hablar un momento a solas con mi hermano...sasuke vamos" seguidamente los dos fueron a la sala contigua

Una vez a solas el azabache miro al menor seriamente

- "no puedes obligarme aniki y sabes que no pienso casarme y menos con un uzumaki" espeto furioso el peliazul

- _esos ojos_..._si ese chico es quien creo que es tengo que hacer que sasuke acepte como sea...a sin lo tendría cerca y podría investigar sobre ese asunto _"sabes que lo are no me obligues a hacerlo por las malas sasuke.."

- "ni hablar!!!! no pienso casarme me da igual lo que hagas!!!"

- "haber... ototo piensalo si te casas con el tendrás la oportunidad de destruirlo, acaso no era eso lo que querías venganza?"

El peliazul iba a contestar pero quedo callado al escuchar las voces que venían de la sala contigua

- "estas loco!!! no pienso casarme con una persona a la que ni conozco ni quiero!"

- "naru por favor"

- "no!! ni hablar!!!"

- "escuchame la boda sera en una semana...en esa semana conocelo y si el día de la boda sigues pensando igual te aseguro que yo mismo me encargo de llevarte lejos para que no te cases"

- "si dentro de una semana sigo pensando lo mismo y no cumples tu promesa te juro que no volverás a verme en la vida abuelo"

- _si se va lejos no podre vengarme..._**sasuke te aseguro que las cosas duelen mas si te las hace alguien de la que no te lo esperas**_...y si me caso con el podre hacerle daño pero de nada me servirá si no me quiere, porque si llegara a quererme es cuando podría hacerle daño de verdad...jeje no es mala idea _"no puede irse lejos lo necesito aquí para mi venganza a si que aniki asin queda la cosa en esta semana are que se enamore de mi y lo engatusare...y cuando la semana que viene me case con el empezara lo bueno ¬¬ alguna objeción?

- "mientras cumplas el tratado ninguna" le contesto mientras entraba de nuevo en la sala

- "itachi-san sasuke-kun la semana que viene sera la boda y mañana la fiesta de compromiso"

- "fiesta??? abuelo no pienso asistir a ninguna fiesta" espeto el rubio

- "lo aras y conmigo para eso eres mi prometido...mañana nos vemos" dijo saliendo de la sala y dejando un rubio petrificado

- _pero este que se cree? que por estar bueno puede hacer lo que quiera o que? ¬¬...espera un momento que he dicho? esto me esta afectando mas de lo que esperaba u.u maldito sasuke-teme!!!_

- "no veremos mañana jiraiya-san naru-chan" diciendo esto salio tras su hermano

- _el hermano de sasuke me suena y no se de que ...ahhh se parece mucho a un chico que iba a casa de orochimaru pero no creo que sea el no? que aria el con orochimaru? no creo se parecerá eso es todo..._

- _no se pero creo que ese es el chico que tenia orochimaru ...sera posible que _En el coche los dos hermanos iban pensando cada uno en sus cosas

_después de tanto tiempo buscándolo ese chico sea uzumaki naruto? tengo que averiguarlo..._

_- bueno tampoco es tan malo es bastante lindo y es un dobe a si que no me costara mucho trabajo seducirlo después de todo es lo que se me da mejor no?_

_CONTINUARA!!!_

**samantha-miko:**me alegra que te alla gustado sam (te importa que te llame asi O.o?) y si me salio u poquito cabroncete pero veras que ahora sera un poco de cabrón en estos capis pero tranqui ya me encargare de que sasu lo pague luego xDDD ea po gracias por tu rr besos linda OxO!!

**ladySesshoumaru:**arigato por tu rr n.n besos !!

**lamaga16:**graciaasss por tu rr linda OxO me a animado un montón n.n y este capi te lo e dedicado espero que te haya gustado . buenooo con respecto a lo de los padres de sasuke espero que este capi te lo haya aclarado y si no es asin me lo dices y te lo explico - y bueno con lo de naru pues ponte en su lugar el pobre lo a pasado fatal y no confia en nadie todo para el a sido muy repentino hay que darle tiempo n.n y lo de orochimaru pues eso se vera mas adelante jeje ea pos eso linda besitos !!

**lulu116:**me alegro que te haya gustado y espero que este tb haya sido de tu agrado besos OxO!!

**shinjikun112:**arigato por el rr non y espero que este capi no te haya decepcionado besos OxO !!!

**fiorellanime:**holaaaa xD nuse de que pero me suenas tela O.o bueno dejando eso aparte me alegra que te haya gustado mi humilde intento de fic xD y bueno con lo de naruto y jiraiya u.u al pobre hay que darle tiempo para que confie date cuenta que lo a pasado muy mal (mi lindo naru ToT no sufras que yo te quiero mucho) xDDD bueno ya se me fue la pinza OxO besos y gracias por tu rr!!

_**Bueno hay quedo eso...espero no haber decepcionado a nadie u.u de todas maneras ya me diréis que os pareció OxO **_

_**Dejen rr!!**_

_**Nos leemos!! **_


End file.
